Fate story of love
by Indra-sama
Summary: una historia donde Saber trata de controlar su carácter para poder conseguir amigos y tratar de enamorarse del pelirrojo.


estos personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de type moon, yo solo los uso para crear una historia entretenga a los queridos lectores.

narracion del personaje: **hola.**

pensamiento: ( )

accion: =

Era una mañana bastante soleada en la ciudad de fuyuki y en la cama se encontraba una rubia de ojos color verdes aun dormida.

Saber.

Bueno me llamo Altria Pendragon y tengo 20 años y hoy es mi primer día en la universidad de Fuyuki, hace poco nos mudamos a esta ciudad por motivos de trabajo de mi papa, yo y mi hermana tomamos no tuvimos mas opción que venirnos, espero no tener problemas, ya que todos dicen que tengo un carácter algo arrogante pero yo no lo creo, solo lo dicen por ser envidiosos, a mi me decían Saber en la preparatoria por estar tomando clases de kendo y por lo buena que era en ello, así que espero que la universidad tenga un club de kendo.

Saber: vaya, si que esta muy soleado hoy, espero no tener que llevar sombrilla, bueno creo es hora de ir a almorzar.

Cuando bajaba a la cocina se encontraba en la meza a una chica rubia igual a ella pero con el pelo mas alborotado.

¿?: Saber, tardas mucho no crees?.

Ella es mi hermana gemela Mordred, tenemos las mismas cualidades y habilidades, solo que ella es un poco mas sociable y rebelde a diferencia de mi.

Saber: lo siento, es que dormí muy tarde por estar preparando todo para la universidad.

Mordred: vaya tu si que eres muy responsable- decía mientras le daba un bocado a su hot cakes.

¿?: bueno ya dejen de platicar chicas y coman antes de que se les haga tarde- entraba un hombre de pelo largo y blanco.

El es nuestro padre se llama Merlín y es el que esta al mando del hospital de Fuyuki.

Después de esto las dos chicas ya se encontraban en la puerta para irse a la universidad.

Merlín: bueno hijas que les vaya bien en su primer día, y no causen problemas, okey?.

Saber: claro padre estaremos bien no te preocupes.

Mordred: bueno nos vemos padre!!- después de esto partían a su destino.

Las dos rubias iban caminado por la plaza de la ciudad que las llevaba directo a la universidad.

Mordred: Saber, espero que hagas amigos y no causes problemas a padre- decía retachándole su carácter.

Vaya eso si que me había molestado algo, pero a la vez era cierto ya que debido a eso no tuve muchos amigos y ningún novio.

Saber: creo que no necesitas decirme eso!!.

Mordred: bueno eso espero por que no quiero tenerte a mi lado- estaba un poco enfadada.

Saber: si claro, oye y crees que halla club de kendo??.

Mordred: bueno eso espero, ya que estamos empatadas en victorias y quiero ser la primera- decía de forma orgullosa.

Mi hermana decía esto debido a que ella y yo competíamos en los torneo y veíamos quien era la que tenía mas victorias, debido a esto se nos llamo las prodigio.

Saber: bueno creo que te quedaras con las gana…..- pero de pronto era interrumpida por su hermana.

Mordred: oye mira a ese chico!!- decía algo sonrojada.

Vaya que mi hermana tenia la razón de mirarlo así, pues era guapo y su cabello pelirrojo alborotado lo hacia ver bien.

Saber: oye espera ese no es el mismo emblema de la universidad- decía enseñándole el que ella tenia.

Mordred: bueno estaría bien, no lo crees?- esto le causaba un gran sonrojo a su hermana.

Saber: d-de que hablas!!?.

Mordred: bueno, creo que seria hora de que busques un novio.

Saber: no creo tener tiempo para eso, Mordred- decía tratando de ocultar su cara.

Bueno ella tiene razon, no me he enamorado de alguien, pero no creo que eso me afecte.

Después de una larga platica, las dos ya estaban en la universidad, la bienvenida ya había terminado y las dos se dirigían a sus respectivos salones asignados, a las dos les había tocado el mismo salón, al entrar al salon, las dos tomaban asiento en la esquina inferior.

Saber: después de salida vamos a ver los clubes- decía volteando al asiento de atrás en donde se había sentado su hermana.

Mordred: si, pero esperó que no este muy lleno.

Las dos se pasaron platicando, mientras que iban llegando los demás estudiantes.

Mi cabeza seguía pensando en ese pelirrojo, que vimos por la plaza pues el emitía algo de seriedad y paz, y eso me ponía algo tranquila y nerviosa, pero no se porque me pasa esto si ni siquiera lo conozco.

Mordred: mira Saber!!- decía apuntando a la entrada del salón.

Mi cara se puso puso algo roja, al ver que quien entraba era el chico pelirrojo que habíamos visto en la plaza, y me puse algo nerviosa al ver que se dirigía hacia nuestros asientos, pero voltee al lado de la ventana pues el se había sentado en el asiento de atrás que estaba al lado de mi hermana.

Mordred: buenos días!!- decía saludando al pelirrojo.

¿?: buenos días!!- decía devolviéndole el saludo.

Vaya si que mi hermana es buena hablando con la gente, nunca pensé que saludaría a este chico así de pronto, pero yo trate de ignorarlo y seguí mirando hacia afuera mientras que mi hermana seguía hablando con el.

Mordred: mi nombre es Mordred Pendragon, puedes decirme Mordred, y tu nombre cual es.

¿?: Emiya Shirou, gusto en conocerte- al parecer los dos estaban hablando cómodamente.

Vaya con que se llama así, creo haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte…..

Mordred: el gusto es mio Emiya, y ella es mi hermana Altria Pendragon, pero le llaman Saber- le decía tocandole los hombros a a su hermana.

Shirou: gusto en conocerte Saber-san- le sonreía a la rubia causándole un leve sonrojo.

Saber: Altria para ti, Emiya-san- decía poniendo nervioso al pelirrojo.

Shirou: lo-lo siento Altria-san, no fue mi intencion.

Mordred: oye Saber!!, disculpa la ella tiene un carácter muy dificil- decía tratando de calmarlo un poco.

Pero que hice por que le conteste de esa manera, no se suponía que haría amigos??!!, creo que lo he puesto nervioso, me siento como una tonta.

Shirou: descuida, es normal que no se confíe de las personas de inmediato.

Vaya ahora creo que me ahora me siento muy mal, pero algo me molesta de el, pero no se que sera.

En ese momento llegaba una rubia de ojos azules con una trenza larga, que se sentaba enfrente del pelirrojo.

¿?:buenos días, mi nombre es Jeanne D'arc, gusto en conocerlos- decía presentándose al pelirrojo y a las dos rubias.

Vaya es hermosa esta chica, creo que no debo de ser tan petulante y debería saludarla.

Saber: buenos días Jeanne-san gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Altria Pendragon- sonaba un poco mas amigable, que con el pelirrojo.

Vaya espero no haber metido la pata, pero creo que soñé un poco mas amigable.

Mordred: un gusto, mi nombre da Mordred Pendragon- esta no tenia problemas al presentarse.

Jeanne: que sorpresa con que son hermanas, ya me parecía demasiado extraño que se parecieran mucho.

Esta chica se ve amigable espero poder llevarme bien con ella.

Jeanne: y tu nombre cual es?- decía tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo quien parecía algo distraído.

Shirou: d-disculpa Jeanne-san, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou espero nos llevemos bien.

Espero que no sea mi culpa, de que Emiya-san este así de distraído por mi culpa, creo que debería de disculparme con el.

bueno queridoa amantes del fanfiction, este fue el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, espero les guste, y diganme que otros personajes del nasuverse deberi agregar.


End file.
